Who's To Flame (Fan version)
As Licky makes pancakes for Stacy and Bushy, he gets a telephone call. As he talks, he doesn't pay attention to the stove, which he leans against. After at a few seconds, his tail catches fire and he runs around, screaming. Stacy reacts quickly, grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire. Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Stacy is set on fire as well. Bushy desperately tries to call Spinnie at the fire-station, but since he's a mime, he is unable to communicate the disaster. Believing nobody is on the line, Spinnie hangs up, and Bushy leaves the house to seek help. Meanwhile, Chroma, who works for the fire-brigade, rescues a cat out of a tree, while his fellow firemen, consisting of Gutsy, Fatty, Venue, and Twinkie, cheer him on. Bushy arrives and despite his best efforts to explain the situation at Licky's house, the fire-brigade doesn't understand him. Luckily, Chroma spots the fire from atop the ladder and convinces the fire-brigade to spring into action. Before driving off they fail to put the ladder down, causing Chroma to lose his balance and fall off the ladder. He is impaled on a picket fence around the tree, while the cat, unharmed, proceeds to play with Chroma's severed scut. When the fire-engine arrives at the burning house, Naz and Rarity are watching it from the sidewalk. Gutsy tries to enter the house by breaking down the front door with an axe, but he accidentally hits Licky who was about to escape. Fatty tries to enter the house via a second floor window he reaches using a ladder, but the window explodes as he reaches the top, the glass shards cutting him to pieces. Rarity picks up Fatty's helmet off the ground, but the ladder falls down and slices Rarity to pieces. Twinkie tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. Venue, who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire. The fire spreads down the hose and sets other houses on fire. The fire-engine explodes and Slop is hit in the head by the siren, forcing his brain out of his head. Luckily for the fire-brigade, Injury arrives in his helicopter and extinguishes the fire in one of the houses with water from his helicopter. Needing more water to extinguish the other buildings, Injury flies to a nearby river. Unfortunately, Injury is unable to press the right button because he has no hands. When he finally succeeds, Fluttershy's garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter and Injury's crane reaches down into Fluttershy's boat. Not knowing this, Injury flies back. Meanwhile, Binky and Leaky have stolen Naz's wallet from her corpse (she was probably killed by the explosion of the fire-engine), but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Binky knocks Leaky down and takes the entire wallet, but his head is crushed by an engine block that has fallen out of Injury's helicopter. Leaky then takes Naz's wallet, but she is impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from Injury's helicopter. Leaky falls on her back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling Fluttershy to be impaled on them as well. Venue, severely burnt and unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets Injury's helicopter on fire, making it spin out of control. Injury is able to activate the ejector seat in time, however this only causes Injury to be sliced to pieces by the rotor blades. His remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing The Moth and Twinkie to run for cover. Twinkie accidentally falls in the sewer but survives and starts walking, unknowingly turning a giant ball-valve which releases gas into the town. She ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing the entire town to explode. Bushy rides up on his unicycle carrying the kitten from earlier. Bushy looks around and sheepishly pretends to walk down an unseen staircase behind some wreckage. The episode ends by showing the frying pan with the three burnt pancakes, where it all began. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images